Bat (4e Monster)
Monstrous varieties of bats usually behave much like their smaller cousins. They are primarily nocturnal predators that prey almost exclusively on creatures smaller than themselves, and only a few varieties are any real threat to humanoid creatures. Dreadbat Dreadbats are so named more for their fearsome appearance than for their behavior — they are innocuous creatures that feed primarily on fruit and small insects. They are stealthy predators, and are sometimes used by natives of the Underdark for hunting and scouting in the same manner that a surface dweller might use a hawk. A certain subspecies is known to feed on the blood of other creatures, but these vampiric dreadbats still pose little threat to most humanoids: they prefer much larger prey like cattle or giants. Vampiric dreadbats store this blood in special sacks throughout their bodies, and can draw on it to quickly clot wounds or counteract the effects of blood loss. This effect is only temporary, however, as the bat otherwise possesses no special ability to heal itself. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+8 vs. AC; 4 damage. If the dreadbat has combat advantage against the target, this attack deal an extra 2 damage. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |effect=+10 vs. AC; 5 damage, and bloodfeed recharges. If the vampiric dreadbat has combat advantage against the target, this attack deal an extra 2 damage. }} Dreadbat Tactics Both varieties of dreadbats utilize the same basic tactics: they swoop down on their prey from above, bite the target, and then retreat back into the air. They have been witnessed chasing the same creature for an hour or more, repeatedly biting it until the victim eventually tired and collapsed. Vampiric dreadbats will also feed parasitically on large, slow-moving creatures, and may sometimes be found attached to them. Dreadbat Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. :DC 15: Dreadbats are large bats native to the Underdark. They are used to hunt, scout, and even deliver messages by sentient races. :DC 20: A subspecies known as the vampiric dreadbat feeds on the blood of living creatures. These bats can sometimes survive what would otherwise be fatal blows. Dire Bat One of the more predatory varieties of bats, dire bats feed primarily by drinking the blood of other creatures but can also consume flesh and carrion when food is scarce. It is not uncommon for them to roost in groups containing dozens of individuals and have been known to be very protective of their lairs, which can make them dangerous if disturbed, but they do not otherwise attack humanoids with any degree of frequency. |name=Blood Drain |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=+9 vs. AC; 1d6 + 4 damage, and ongoing 5 damage (save ends). A dire bat deals an extra 2 damage against bloodied targets. }} Dire Bat Tactics Dire bats swoop in on their intended target and use their blood drain ability. Though not particularly concerned with stealth, their ability to see in the dark, combined with their nocturnal hunting schedule, often allows them to catch prey by surprise. If a target proves too troublesome to feed of off, they'll flee rather than continue the assault, unless food is scarce — a starving dire bat will fight to the death. Dire Bat Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Nature check. :DC 15: Dire bats are like ordinary vampire bats, except for their extraordinary size. They don't usually attack humanoids except when food is scarce, but might do so if startled or if their lairs are endangered. Felldrinker Bat Massive, ebony bats native to the Shadowfell, felldrinkers are revolting creatures that feed on decay and corruption. Though they prefer areas cloaked in darkness, they will hunt openly even during the day and can pursue prey for hundreds of miles. They are typically solitary creatures, seeking others of their kind only during the brief mating season every decade or so, and will kill each other on sight. Even their young are at risk of being eaten during the two months they remain with their parents, with only one or two individuals from a brood of twenty living until maturity. They can sometimes be found roosting amongst more mundane varieties of bats that serve as a ready source of food if the felldrinker can find nothing else to prey on, and have been known to accompany other foul creatures for short periods of time, though the felldrinker usually consumes its "partners" after their alliance is ended. Though possessed of human-like intelligence, felldrinkers are instinctual creatures and rarely think of anything besides how to achieve their next meal — a felldrinker that overcomes these primal urges would be a formidable foe indeed. |name=Dark Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Necrotic |effect=Reach 3; +17 vs. AC; 2d6 + 10 damage, and ongoing 5 necrotic damage (save ends). }} |name=Necrotic Bloodspray |action=immediate reaction |recharge=when first bloodied |keywords=Necrotic |effect=Close burst 3; +13 vs. Reflex; 4d8 + 10 necrotic damage, and the felldrinker bat's devour essence ability recharges. }} |name=Wail of Decay |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Necrotic, Thunder |effect=Close blast 5; +13 vs. Reflex; 3d8 + 10 necrotic and thunder damage, and the target is weakened (save ends). First Failed Save: The target is also deafened (save ends). }} |name=Dark Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Necrotic |effect=+9 vs. AC; 1d10 + 4 damage, and ongoing 2 necrotic damage (save ends). }} Felldrinker Bat Tactics A felldrinker will use its dark bite against every target in combat and then fly off, letting its necrotic saliva soften the foes' defenses. It will then use devour essence before returning to the fray, usually unleashing its wail of decay as soon as it is in range. It isn't above using hit-and-run tactics against foes more powerful than itself, particularly if it has already been bloodied and used its necrotic bloodspray ability. Felldrinker Bat Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Arcana check. :DC 20: Felldrinkers are evil bats native to the Shadowfell. They feed on decay, usually caused by its own bite. :DC 25: A single felldrinker bat can pursue prey for days, harrying it with hit-and-run tactics until the foe finally succumbs to its wounds. Encounter Groups Different varieties of bats are often found in close proximity to one another — bats typically stay in their caves only during the day while they sleep, so there's very little need for competition over a roost. Sleeping together also offers every individual greater protection, and the entire roost will usually attack any and every non-bat that enters. Level 7 Encounter (XP 1,575) — Dire Bat Roost * 9 dire bats (level 4 skirmisher) Level 12 Encounter (XP 3,500) — Felldrinker Mates * 2 felldrinker bats (level 12 elite skirmisher) * 4 felldrinker young (level 4 brute) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Homebrew Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 3 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 4 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → Creatures by Level → Level 12 Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 3 Category:Level 4 Category:Level 12 Category:Brute Category:Elite Category:Lurker Category:Minion Category:Skirmisher Category:Natural Origin Category:Shadow Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Mount Keyword